


Daddy's Nautghy Girl

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, daddy kinky, dom!Dean, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a naughty girl. Will Dean punish her jus like she has to be punished?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and I were in the Impala waiting for Sam. He was talking with a witness of a murder or something. It probably wasn't our kind of job. Maybe just a crazy dude killing people with an axe. Doesn't matter. Sam wanted be sure. He wanted to talk to the guy who saw everything and make the things right. Aw, Sammy was so cute! But that was annoying. But it was taking too long. So Dean went to see Sam and asked me to wait for him.  
"Seriously, Y/N, doesn't matter what happents. Please stay here.", he asked me. Sometimes the fact that Dean is protective is really sweet but sometimes - almost all the time - it's fucking annoying. I killed more demons than Dean ate pies. I'm not fragile. I'm a hunter. I know how to do my things. But I agree with him and try to keep my promise.  
"Fine! Dean, I'll be right here", I tell him and he leaves. I was bored but everything was okay. After a few minutes I was getting worried. I was ready to forget my promise to Dean and see where the hell they were when a guy appered carrying an axe in one of his hands. That fucking man was the "witness". What a bastard. I leave the car and chased him with my gun in my hand. I was tired. That son of bitch run like a guy who messed up the impala. I just stopped running and shooted him in leg. He fell and when I get to him I cuffed his hands and called Sam and Dean.  
"Y/N?", Dean was freaking out on the phone "Where the hell are you?"  
"With the murder, Princess", I answer playing with the axe while the guy was in the floor  
"He's got you?", now he was really freaking out  
"I've got him", I rolled my eyes. "You should know that the fragile princess here it's you"  
"Ha-ha! Very funny! Where are you?", he ask me  
"The Hael Bonham", I answer. And Dean says that he's coming. When him and Sam come to me and the murder Dean let Sam take care of all the shit about arrest the guy and take me back to the motel. We get in our room in silence.  
I know for sure what he was going to do. Also know that I'm gonna love it. Dean put the keys in his pocket and stare at me.  
"You were a very naughty girl, Y/N", he tells me. Oh, the fun just get start.  
"I'm sorry Daddy", I answer. Doing my best to look inocent. "I didn't want desobey you"  
"But you know that I don't like when you desobeys me, baby girl", Dean whispers. Sweeping his thumb in my lips. His other hand in the back of my neck. "I would love reward you. But you know that only good girls gets rewards. And right now you're a very naughty girl"  
"I'm a good girl Daddy", I replied.  
"No. You're not", he says sitting down at the bed and putting me across his knees. He put my pants down, leaving my ass in the air. One of his hands on my back - making me stay down - and the other resting on my ass cheek "Count with me, baby girl", and he spank my ass with the same hand that was resting on it.  
"One", I count obiently. His hand goes down on my ass again "Two", and all the thing goes for a while and he stops when I count "Ten"  
"Very good, little girl", he says. Spreading a cold oleo on my abused ass' flesh. The feeling was good "You haven't cried. Didn't make noises. You were perfect", Dean kiss me in the spine. The hand that was in my back goes to my shoulders blade and he gives me a short massage. Then we both get up and we take off our clothes. He bend me over the bed. His hands in my hips going up to my waist and back to my hips again. I gasp when his big and hard cock is getting inside of my hole. "You can't came, baby girl. No until I say so". I nod and that's good enough for him. He's going slow when he's putting his cock in me. But when his member is all inside of me he goes fast. He's rough. Openning me up more and more. I feel so good. He's so good. Oh, God. Oh, God. He's amazing. But... Shit! I'm close to came.  
"Daddy, I'm close", I say.  
"Hold on, little girl!", he comands.  
"Y-yes Da-addy", I try say but he's putting his cock depper inside of me. His hands in breasts and going up to my neck. I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't came. When I know that I can't hold on anymore he stops and put his cock out of me. I let out a hiss of frustration.  
"What was that, baby girl?", he ask me turning me around and holding my neck with one hand and the other hand in my hair. I blush. I didn't want him to notice that I was a little bit frustated.  
"Nothing", I lie. Bowing my head to not look at him. But his hands in my hair and neck tilts my face up to look at him in the eyes  
"I don't like when you lie to me, my sweet little girl", he whispers in my ear and then kiss my cheek.  
"I'm not- This ain't lie, Daddy", I lie again. He would spank my ass again. But he hates when I get frustrated. It's better lie.  
"Oh, baby girl, will you be honest or I'll have to hit you again?", he threats me. Okay, this is scary. But I bend over in the bed, pressing my cheek in the sheet and I wait for the spanking. But Dean doesn't slap my ass. He put me up again. His both hands holding my face.  
"Little girl, I see. You don't want to talk", I think that he's going to let me out of this. "But tell me. Please"  
Oh, Lord. Why don't you give me a boyfriend who doesn't have those pretty and big green eyes. And when he begs I can't say no.  
"I got frustated, Daddy", I tell him. "I was near and you stopped. I'm very sorry Daddy"  
"It's okay, baby girl", his both thumbs tracing my lips. "Now, I'm gonna let you came. Okay?"  
"Yes, Daddy", I agree. Dean put me on the bed on my back. He take my wrists in one hand above my head and keeping holding it there. His other hand was grabbing my hair, yanking my head back and bitting me on the neck. His cock was on my clit. He was going to fast for me. Faster than I can hold on. "I'm close Daddy"  
"Came, baby girl!", he gives me the permission. I do what he tells me  
After that he let go my wrists and bend me over again. His cock was still hard and he put it inside of me. Really fast. I couldn't... Geez! That was awsome. He was fucking me for the third time in less than half-our. New things, I guess. I came for the second time. I was tired. Really tired. He put me on my back again and start licking my clit. His tongue making the right moves in the right places. I came. Again.  
"Dean... Daddy?", I called him. He lay down on my side heavying breathe.  
"Yes, baby girl"  
"What was that?", I ask. I don't know what is his thing but I love it. Four. He fucked me four times.  
"I felt guilty 'cause I haven't let you came", he answer. His fingers doing small circles in my nipples "So now I let you came three times"  
"Wow!", that's the only thing that I can answer  
"Dress up, baby", he tells me. Getting up and dressing himself  
"Why?", I ask moving myself until I'm sit in the bed  
"We're going to eat something", he answer. "I'm starving"  
"Me too", I answer. I get up and dress myself. But I can't stop thinking about drag Dean back to this room and he fucks me again just like this. But for now I'm gonna put myself togheter again. He'll break me again tomorrow.  
END!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

I get in the motel room, bring in pie and beers. Dean is sit on the bed, Sam is stand up. Them both look angry.   
Shit!  
I stop in door frame. I know that I'm trouble.

"Sam, excuse us", says Dean and give Sam the Impala's key. "Go get some air. Doesn't bother to go back soon"

Sam nods and leave.   
Dean look really angry. More now that Sam left.

"Came in", Dean says and I walk in the   
room. "Lock the door and have a sit", he orders "We need to talk"

I feel the knot getting tigher. But I still do what I'm told.

"Where were you last night? When Sammy and I were out?", Dean ask when I'm sat in front of him.

Shit! He knows!, I think

"Right here, Daddy", I lie. Looking at my knees, not facing him

"DON'T LIE TO ME!", his tone is angry but he keep his voice low.

"I'm sorry", I apologizes, trying look inocent and honest. "My best friend needed me. I couldn't let her/him alone"

"Look like that I give a fuck? You desobeyed me." when he says that I know what's coming "You know how much I hate when you don't do I tell you"

"Please, Daddy", I beg. I like beg. He likes when I beg. We both win "Not here. Not now. Please, I have to drive for five hours."

"That's not my problem. You were naugthy. Very naugthy", he answer, cold as ice.   
"I'm very sorry, Daddy", I tell him "I didn't want make you mad. Please, don't hit me again", this last one sound so low and desesperated that I couldn't believe it was my voice

"You know that I have to do it. But I'm gonna fuck you first. Then I'll hit you", he says "Now, strip"

I obey.   
First of all, he handcuff my hands behind my back and put a large ball gag inside of my mouth with the straps going around my head to secure it in place.  
Dean take off his own clothes and we both lay down in the bed. He put me laying down on my stomach. His hand is in my hair, yanking my head back and kissing my neck and jaw. It's a torture not touch him. But this is so good that I try not think about it. His lips leave wet and sweet kisses in my shoulders blade and spine while his cock get in my hole. He thrusts hard and fast. His hips going up and down. Dean chuckles behind me. Fucking me rough. He's always rough and goes deep. Oh, so good. I'm waiting for my permission to came. Dean's perfect. Too perfect for me. I need wait for the permission. I want to be good for him. His hands in my hip, forcing my ass closer to his cock. I bite agains the ball gag. I can't make noises. He doesn't like.  
Now, I'm being a very good girl. I'm not making any noise, I'm perfectly still and submissive. But I know that he's gonna punish me anyway. There's no scape. I know it. And I love it.

"I'm not gonna let you came", he says, pushing his cock inside of me harder. My desesperation makes him smile "You were a nagthy girl. You don't deserve to came"

I nod with my eyes full of tears. I blink them away and he put his cock out of me. 

"Now, baby girl, you're going to learn what happens when you desobeys me", he says, rolling my body to me stay on my back and then yank me up by my arm.

Dean bend me over the bed. My breasts and stomach pressed against the bed while my feet touch the floor keeping my ass in air. My handcuffed hands above my ass is temptation to cover and protect it. But I don't do it. I close my eyes, ready to endure my punishment. Then Dean's hand slap painfully my alredy hurt ass. The next minutes is only pain and pleasure. My pale skin is abused, aching and a red painfull mess. How can I bear the road trip? I don't know how I'm gonna survive. This spank session is going longer than the last one. Harder too. My eyes full of tears, my aching ass and back, that's what Dean does to me. And I love it. I love him.

"I'm gonna keep spanking you until you ask me to stop or until I want to stop", he says slapping my ass again.

"WHAT???", I scream inside of my head. This kinky hot bastart wants make beg while I'm.gagged! I can't believe it. But I want to be good. I must be good.   
I try speak. Try ask him to stop. But I only can make a terrible noises. I feel so helpless. I can't say a whole word. He's gonna kill me!  
I do my best to say one little word. Only say "Please". But the ball gag makes it so hard. Almost impossible.

"What are you saying?", he asks and keep hiting my ass

I try say something again. It's not working. 

"Do you even know how speak, baby?", Dean's enjoying so much see my misery. 

Now, I rest my cheek in the bed's sheet and let the tears roll down my face while he keep spanking me. I let him do what he wants and I give up on trying beg. It won't work.   
After a while, he stops. I don't move. I don't have permission to move.

"That's how I like to see you, baby girl", he says running his fingers down my spine. "Submissive, obdient, perfect." Dean's a kinky son of bitch. I like it. "You're mine.", he pulls me up and hold my neck with one hand, his thumbs and forefinger pressed into the soft flesh beneath my jaw. "Never forget who you belongs to".

Dean knows, I know, everybody knows it. And you need a lot of work to make forget that I belong to Dean Winchester.


End file.
